List of Book References
Chamber of Secrets * In the books, Hermione has no idea what the term “mud-blood” means, but Ron has to explain to Hermione that it’s a term for those who have non-magical parents. (The Chamber of Secrets by J. K. Rowling, 1998 novel) ** However, in the film, Hermione knows what the term “Mud-blood” is and explains that people like Malfoy call her that. It is Harry who asks what the term means instead of Hermione. (Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets, 2002). Draco later calls her that in the remainder of the series (Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban, 2004) The Prisoner of Azkaban * In the books, SIrius gives Harry the Firebolt broom for Christmas after learning that Harry lost his and it snapped in half after being destroyed by the Whomping Willow. It was later confiscated from him by Professor McGonagall, who worried that Black had jinxed it. This later leads Harry and ROn to fight with Hermione and stay away from her for a few days. (The Prisoner of Azkaban, book). '' ** However in the film, Sirius gives Harry the FIrebolt at the end of the movie since his old broom Nimbus 2001 was snapped in half by the Whomping Willow. While like the book there is no card, Harry asks who would deliver this to them. Hermione later pulls out one of Buckbeak’s feathers, saying that it came along with it. This makes it very clear that Black had sent it to Harry. This also notifies that Sirius is safe and away from the public’s eye. '' Character appearances Omitted characters The Chamber of Secrets * Peeves * Patrick Delaney-Podmore * Fat Friar * Grey Lady (Appears in deleted scene) * Bloody Baron * Wailing Widow * Portly ghost * Headless Hunt * Deathday Party ghost attendees * Cuthbert Binns * Mr Borgin (Appears in deleted scene) * Rolanda Hooch * Valentine's Dwarves * Pansy Parkinson Prisoner of Azkaban * Colin Creevey * Cho Chang * Madam Marsh * Magical Menagerie saleswoman * Hannah Abbott * Justin Finch-Fletchley * Marcus Flint * Pomona Sprout * Pigwidgeon * Elderly member of the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures * Fang * Florean Fortescue * Peeves * Hermes (Mentioned only as "an owl") * Rolanda Hooch (Mentioned only during tour of Portrait Gallery in Disc 2.)4 * Nearly-Headless Nick * Roger Davies * Irma Pince * Poppy Pomfrey (Mentioned only) * Lee Jordan The Goblet of Fire * Bertha Jorkins * Mrs. Crouch * Mary Riddle * Thomas Riddle * Tom Riddle, Snr Order of the Phoenix * Poppy Pomfrey * Mundungus Fletcher * Gilderoy Lockhart * Dedalus Diggle * Sturgis Podmore * Hestia Jones * Bill Weasley * Walburga Black (Voice heard only) * Eric Munch * Perkins * Broderick Bode * Lee Jordan * Trevor * Pigwidgeon * Hermes * Ripper * Nearly-Headless Nick (Cut from final edit) * Euan Abercrombie * Rose Zeller * Colin Creevey * Dennis Creevey * Lavender Brown * Fat Lady * Dexter Fortescue (Possibly) * Tobias Snape * Eileen Prince * Aurora Sinistra * Angelina Johnson * Alicia Spinnet * Peeves * Ernie Macmillan * Hannah Abbott * Marietta Edgecombe * Justin Finch-Fletchley * Susan Bones * Terry Boot * Anthony Goldstein * Cuthbert Binns * Graham Montague * C. Warrington * Adrian Pucey * Rolanda Hooch * Dobby * Armando Dippet * Augusta Longbottom * Stan Shunpike * Madam Marsh * Irma Pince * Jack Sloper * Andrew Kirke * Roger Davies * Madam Puddifoot * Rita Skeeter * Firenze * Griselda Marchbanks (Mentioned in article of the Daily Prophet) * Professor Tofty * Millicent Bulstrode * Daphne Greengrass * Ronan * Williamson The Half-Blood Prince * Kreacher * Yaxley * Vernon Dursley * Petunia Dursley * Dudley Dursley * Marvolo Gaunt * Merope Gaunt (Mentioned only as "Voldemort's mother") * Morfin Gaunt * Bob Ogden * Tom Riddle Snr * Cecilia * Pomona Sprout (Mentioned only) * Sybill Trelawney * Rolanda Hooch * Fleur Delacour * Irma Pince * Hepzibah Smith * Nearly-Headless Nick * Hokey * Dobby * Moaning Myrtle * Caractacus Burke * Mr Borgin (Does appear on script) * Florean Fortescue * Grawp * Rufus Scrimgeour (Mentioned in the Daily Prophet as "New Minister") * Bill Weasley * Madam Malkin * Dolores Umbridge (Appears only as a talking toy at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes) * Madam Rosmerta * Olympe Maxime * Mundungus Fletcher * Zacharias Smith * Percy Weasley * Alastor Moody * Kingsley Shacklebolt * Aberforth Dumbledore * Cornelius Fudge (Voice heard only in opening titles) * Muggle Prime Minister * Arabella Figg * Mr Smith * Ceremony official * Firenze * Colin Creevey * Dennis Creevey * Ernie Prang * Weird Sisters Deathly Hollows Part 1 * Rodolphus Lestrange * Stan Shunpike * Andromeda Tonks * Ted Tonks (Mentioned on Ron's radio) * Crookshanks * Weasley family ghoul * Ceremony official * Pandora Lovegood * Phineas Nigellus Black * Dean Thomas (Mentioned on Ron's radio) * Gornuk (Mentioned on Ron's radio) * Dedalus Diggle * Hestia Jones * Lee Jordan Part 2 * Nearly Headless Nick * Peeves * Parvati Patil * Vincent Crabbe (He wasn't actually omitted but removed from the movie) * Lee Jordan * Colin Creevey * Charlie Weasley * Yaxley * Augustus Rookwood (Possibly) * Dexter Fortescue * Dilys Derwent * King's Cross Station guard (Didn't appear in novel; Cut from final edit) * Eileen Prince * Mr Evans * Mrs Evans (Mentioned only as 'Mummy') * Firenze * Kreacher * Grawp * Fang * Buckbeak * Bane * Victoire Weasley * Ted Lupin (Briefly mentioned by Harry and Lupin during Harry's use on the Resurrection Stone; Cut from final edit) * Anthony Goldstein * Terry Boot Category:Lists